Nora Thunderman
Nora Thunderman is a main character on The Thundermans. She is the daughter of the retired superheroes, Hank and Barb Thunderman. She used to be the youngest child until her younger sister, Chloe Thunderman was born. Nora is portrayed by Addison Riecke. Like her siblings, Phoebe, Max, Billy and Chloe Thunderman, Nora has superpowers and is planning to become a superhero. Nora's superpower is Heat Vision (laser eyes). Nora is known for being the toughest of the Thundermans and also for her bows that she wears all the time. Biography Nora was born in Metroburg but later moved to Hiddenvillealong with the rest of the Thundermans family to live a normal life. She goes to school at Hiddenville Elementary School with her brother, Billy. When not in school, Nora spends most of her free time playing with Billy or helping out with other tasks. In Paging Dr. Thunderman, Nora gets accepted to a prestigious girls' school but declines the offer so that she can have more time to play with Billy. In A Hero Is Born, Nora is worried that after Chloe is born, she won't be the cutest baby in the family anymore. She feels so insecure that she even forces her way into a baby competition to prove that she is better than the other babies. Billy comforts her by revealing that he felt the same when Nora was born and even "tried" to mail her to Abu Dhabi, but then Nora grew up to be his best friend in the entire world. This helps Nora accept Chloe. Since Chloe's birth, Nora has been trying to balance spending time with both Chloe and Billy equally. In Exit Stage Theft, Billy worries that Nora spends more time with Chloe but Nora apologizes and reminds him that he loves them both. Nora's ambitions to become a superhero are tested in Patch Me If You Can when she almost zaps Chloe while practicing her laser eyes "trick shots." She gives up using superpowers because she doesn't want to hurt anybody else. However, thanks to advice from her mom, Nora learns that superheroes fall too but what makes them super is the ability to rise again. She resumes using her powers but promises to be more careful. She saves the day by using her trick shots to laser off the evil eye patch from Harris Evilman. After seeing the success of Phoebe as ThunderGirl in Thundermans: Secret Revealed, Nora wants to start training to become a superhero. She takes the Hero League aptitude test and passes with a 97%. Unfortunately, her superpowers are taken by Max. When the powers are restored, Nora gets Teleportation and uses it to fight her first supervillain, Fairy Pinch-ess. After defeating the villain, with Billy's help, Nora helps to get some of the people to safety. Nora officially starts superhero training in "21 Dump Street" along with Billy. They re-enact how they defeated Fairy Pinch-ess and use that to argue that they are ready. However, her ego gets in her way when Hank starts training them at the lowest, easiest level with the Crime Buddy. Nora convinces Billy that they should turn it up to the highest level. But the Crime Buddy turns against them until their parents come over to save them. Nora realizes that she has to be patient through the training process. In "Z's All That," Nora is selected by Phoebe and Max to be their "Lil Z" for the Z-Force Lil Z Mentor Program so that they can help her to take her powers to the next level. She shows off her "laser loops" trick that she's learned from her training with Hank. She is very happy and excited about the opportunity. However, after seeing Billy's armnadoes skills, the twins ditch Nora and go with Billy. After being told that they don't want her as their Lil Z, Nora gets so sad that she drops a laser tear on the floor, scorching the carpet. Feeling bad for her, Max lies to Nora that they don't "want" her because they "NEED" her. He tricks her into taking a walk around Hiddenville during which she takes the wrong turn into the Skunk Park and arrives back stinking like a skunk. After learning from Dr. Colosso that Max and Phoebe chose Billy as the Lil Z over her, she gets angry and determined to show off her powers. Dr. Colosso offers to help by giving her his eye visors / sunglasses which he had developed to cheat at Villain League poker games. The visors boost Nora's Laser Vision making them so powerful that she makes a major destruction in Max's Lair. She then goes off to face off her siblings at the junkyard and prove how powerful she is. Unfortunately, Colosso's visors turn out to be wonky and cause her to hit a lot of objects including a giant pizza sign which falls on Phoebe and Max. The twins then help her learn how to boost her lasers without using the visors. She uses their advice and gets her laser strong enough to melt the giant pizza sign, saving Max and Phoebe. After that, the twins agree to train both Billy and Nora as their Lil Z's. In The Thunder Games, Nora wants her and Billy to become the new protectors of Hiddenville now that Phoebe and Max are joining Z-Force. She starts using "Lasergirl" as her superhero name. She officially becomes a superhero when the Thunder Twins hire her to join the T-Force (formally, Z-Force) along with the rest of the Thundermans. PersonalityEdit Nora may be the smallest kid in the Thunderman bunch, but she knows more than what her tiny years let for. She gets her biggest thrills from getting in the way of Billy's shenanigans and has a spunky personality to boot. *Nora is the most manipulative Thunderman and things have to go her way. She easily manipulates her parents, as well as her siblings. *All the other Thundermans are scared of her. Both Max and Hank have said several times that they're afraid of her as seen in You Stole My Thunder, Man and Are You Afraid of the Park? *When she gets angry, she activates her Laser eyes, ready to attack, even in front of non-supes. The others usually stop her before it's too late. *She's very tough and strong-minded but her weakness is her bows. If you threaten her bows, she cracks easily even if she had promised someone else to keep a secret - You Stole My Thunder, Man. *She is very smart, just like Max and Phoebe and she actually outsmarts them sometimes. *At the beginning of the season, she was very intimidating and tough, but later on she becomes more friendly and thoughtful. Relationships Billy Thunderman :Main article: Billy and Nora *Even though she lasers him and sometimes gets annoyed at Billy's antics, she thinks of Billy as her best friend. They both have a good relationship and Billy thinks of Nora as his best friend. *In Paging Dr. Thunderman, when Nora was accepted in a different school, she found out she won't have time to spend time with Billy. Max Thunderman *He is Nora's older brother. They are similar in that they are not very naturally nice(unlike Phoebe and Billy), they don't really respect either of their parents and are very good at keeping secrets. They can sometimes get along, and she hangs out with him and Billy quite a bit. Max is the only one in the family who knows where she hides her bows. *Furthermore, Max wanted to help Nora with Owen because she wanted to show her he is as good as Phoebe. Phoebe Thunderman *She is Nora's older sister. They talk and hang out sometimes. Phoebe is slightly scared of her. Nora does turn to her when she needs help with Owen in I'm Gonna Forget You, Sucka. Also, when she and Billy had their biggest fight ever in Are You Afraid of the Park?, she turned to Phoebe as well. Barb Thunderman *Barb is Nora's mother. Nora could be decisive and manipulative and could make her and Hank do whatever she wants if she puts them in a competition like in Kiss Me Nate. Hank Thunderman *Hank is Nora's father. Before Chloe was born, Nora could use her cuteness to manipulate Hank to make a dollhouse. *In Back to School, she didn't like the chores she had to so she decides to run for president (president of the home), to replace Hank. When Hank apologized, Nora gave her vote to Hank. Chloe Thunderman *Nora and Chloe play together a lot with Billy. They hang out together all the time. *In A Hero Is Born, Nora was afraid that Chloe was going to be the new cutest baby in the family but after talking with Billy, she wasn't worried anymore. Powers and Abilities *'Heat Vision:' Nora can shoot fire beams of heat from her eyes, she can also control the intensity of them. Her lasers can be reflected by objects making it possible for her to hit more than one target at once and allows her to do her "trick shots" (mentioned and demonstrated in Patch Me If You Can). **'Explosion Inducement:' In Going Wonkers, Nora made Hank's 3D puzzle explode when she applied enough heat to it. *'Silent Sonic Screaming': In The Amazing Rat Race, when she saw the rat, she opened her mouth like she was screaming but made no sound, however, it broke the glass. Power Swap *'Teleportation': Nora gets teleportation after the orb changed her powers in Thundermans: Secret Revealed. Nora gets her normal powers back in Thundermans: Banished!. Trivia *Nora was able to get what she wanted by her parents because she was the "little girl of the family". However, this ability changes when Chloe is born. *Nora may be cute but the whole family is still scared of her. *She has a bow collection which she loves a lot and calls it her signature look. *Only Max knows where Nora's bow collection is. *She is fluent in French - Paging Dr. Thunderman, He Got Game Night *Nora won an election against Hank in Back To School but let him be the president of the house. *Nora's first supervillain to fight was Fairy Pinch-ess in Thundermans: Secret Revealed. *She passed the Hero League aptitude test with a 97%. *Nora's fandom is called #Noranators in Thundermans: Banished!. *She is the only character other than Chloe Thunderman never have been visualized as evil. *She was absent in the episode Can't Hardly Date nevertheless she went to Super Camp. QuotesEdit Gallery Thundermans-character_large_332x363_noraa.jpg BUOgGcQIQAAYh3Z.jpg Norafurious.jpg Addisontiltescreen.jpg IMG 20180712 084514.jpg IMG 20180712 084515.jpg IMG 20180712 084516.jpg IMG 20180712 084522.jpg IMG 20180712 084549.jpg IMG 20180712 084551.jpg IMG 20180712 084612.jpg IMG 20180712 084626.jpg IMG 20180712 085036.jpg IMG 20180712 085059.jpg IMG 20180712 085132.jpg IMG 20180712 085133.jpg IMG 20180712 085134.jpg Noraukelea.jpg Billynoratomatosplash.jpg Happynora.jpg Noraeggs.jpg Norababybillywoman.jpg Cutenora.jpg Noraslingbowl.jpg Laughingnora.jpg Billynora1.jpg 50sbillyandnora.jpg Billy7.jpg Billyandnorabikeride.jpg Chefnora.jpg Huhnora.jpg Nora7.jpg Nora10.jpg Noraandbillycostumes.jpg Noraandbillyscheme.jpg Noraanddad.jpg Norabowdress.jpg Noracurious.jpg Noracutesmile.png Noradidn'tdoit.jpg Noraeyeroill.jpg Noraicecream.jpg NORAISNOTIMPRESSED.jpg Noraissatisfied.jpg Norajumping.jpg Norajumpingagain.jpg Noralaserspizza.jpg Noralaughs.jpg Noranadbillycleanuptime.jpg Norasmirk.jpg NoraThunderman.jpg RC03.jpg Screamingnora.jpg Seriousnora.jpg Strikeaposenoraandbarb.jpg Thundersisnoraphoebe.jpg Smileynora.jpg Tm8.jpg IMG_20180801_091543.jpg IMG_20180801_091613.jpg IMG_20180801_091633.jpg IMG_20180801_091639.jpg IMG_20180801_091650.jpg IMG_20180801_091655.jpg IMG_20180801_091853.jpg IMG_20180801_091900.jpg IMG_20180801_091913.jpg IMG_20180801_091924.jpg IMG_20180801_094604.jpg IMG_20180801_094625.jpg Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Pretty Girls Category:Girls Category:Girly Girls Category:Vinnytovar